Modern interaction-related environments, such as, for example, call centers, banks, academic institutions, government agencies, health care facilities or web based shopping depend on advanced applications and/or systems to achieve and/or maintain, among other things, high capacity, efficient operation, high level of service and low operational costs.
Recording has become a key feature of interaction-related environments. The demand and need for recording capabilities may be attributed to a host of capabilities that recording may add to systems and applications comprising interaction-related systems. For example, recording of conversations between agents and callers in a call center may enable tools and applications such as, but not limited to, work force management and/or quality management based on recorded calls.
Other than recording calls or sessions between a user or caller and an interaction-related system, recording systems may record additional information. Such additional information may be events and/or information related to the operation of the related system. An illustrative, non-exhaustive list of examples may be: recording the duration of a calls, recording information identifying parties (e.g. client and agent) participating in a call, or recording of the outcome of a call or session, for example, whether a purchase was made or a refund was granted.
Regulations and compliance issues may be another reason for the high demand for recording capabilities in systems and applications supporting interaction-related environments. Operators of interaction-related systems may be forced by regulations to record various aspects of their respective systems' operations.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.